Songs of Silence
by Katie-O-Blair
Summary: Voldemort won the war and now the lives of various individuals are changing. Caught up in webs of lies and politics, the surviving order members must play the game to survive and reclaim the wizarding world
1. Ginevra:Don't Speak

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters-they belong to JK** **Rowlings**_

_**A/n: I started this months ago and now I've gotten back to it. I'm revamping the chapters I have and reposting so if you read this the first time around…well things are changing.** _

Chapter one: Ginny-Don't Speak 

_Don't speak. Be patient. Your physical strength may fade but your mind will prevail. _It was her mantra, the sliver of hope she avidly clung to. Ginevra Weasley curled up in a ball, attempting to fade into the scenery of her prison, and repeated this mantra. The walls were solid stone, every inch coated with dust. Once it had been an abandoned classroom, but currently presided as a temporary bastille. A combination of sweaty bodies, excrement, and vomit permeated throughout the small room, courtesy of the unattended chamber pot located in the corner.

"How can you leave this filthy bucket in here after it's been used? It is inhumane!" A pretentious Ravenclaw third year screamed at their captors', the first day, concerning the neglected faux latrine. His puerile actions cost him dearly; two hulking guards dragged him away soon after his complaint was made. Ginny, and her fellow prisoners, were never to see the boy again. In the days that followed no one complained and rarely did words penetrate the dingy, makeshift cell. Despite the undeniable obedience and silence, the guards still brought upon the disappearance of prisoners. One by one they were taken, and soon came to be a calendar, of sorts.

_Fear seeps through these walls, _thought Ginny. It was true; paranoia prevailed in the dimly lit room. The younger girls all huddled together in a corner, screeching at any sound or movement. They had every reason to be afraid, Ginny was also fearful or what was to come, but she held fast and never let her expression read anything beyond calm. _If I break and let fear rule me, then the death eaters have truly broken me. _

To keep her stoic attitude, Ginny would study everything around her, most often the students. She would sit and study the boys and girls around her; they varied in ages, gender, race, and house. No common link presented itself; the only consistency was the fact that only boys were being taken. The last of the males was retrieved this morning, a small first year boy, not even 12. Now, with only girls were left, Ginny worried over their fate. _They've stormed our castle, slain our men, and…_ The thought was too awful. Ginny pushed back the bile rising in her throat; she knew what happened to the women after a raid, and death eaters were never accused of being too moral. _These are not women, but little girls._

Looking at the terrified faces around her, Ginny pondered how she came to be in such a predicament.

_An incessant dripping sound invaded her ears, annoying Ginny immensely. She was making sweeps of the east and north wings of the castle, an hour's worth of patrolling. The whole evening was miserable, she had yet to bust anyone for breaking curfew, her partner had skived off in order to study for an exam the next morning, and Mrs. Norris kept popping up. Overall it was a dull and irritating night. _

_As the little hand languorously edged its way to strike midnight, Ginny was over come with relief. Soon she could trudge up to Grffyndor tower and snuggle beneath her covers, reaching a deep sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant no classes, which meant sleeping in and knicking food from the kitchens later. The clock chimed midnight, signifying the end of her nightly rounds and the beginning of the raids. _

_The sound of various footsteps pounded towards her invaded Ginny's ears. Unsure of who or what was coming down the halls, she nestled herself behind a statue of Salazar Slytherin. A few moments of patience revealed the source of commotion._

_Death eaters were slipping out the darkness, white masks gleaming in the torchlight. They spoke no words and seemed to be communicating with hand gestures. They split into groups; ten headed up the steps towards Gryffindor tower, two remained at the bottom of the steps. 'To make sure no one escapes'. _

_Panicking was seeping its way through her body, but she remained silent. Once she was sure that the ten death eaters were all up stairs she poised herself to strike. Before the hex's name left her lips, a rough hand grabbed the scruff of her robes. Losing her balance and orientation caused her to lose the hold on her wand. The slender wooden object clattered on the floor and soon four death eaters surrounded her. 'Fuck.' _

_Her captors ignored her struggle merely deflecting any kick or punch aimed at them. They hauled her down the corridor, two of them holding her with the third leading the way. Once they reached the dungeons the leader stopped them in front of the potions room. 'Alohomora'. The door opened, as expected, and she was thrust inside. Shrouded in darkness she waited and as time trickled by more captives trickled into her prison. _

The door creaked open and Ginny was startled from her reverie. Four guards clambered into the room, hollering at the girls to form a line. They were slowly shuffled out of the room, being herding to the Gods knew where. Reaching the entryway, Ginny found her path barred; one of the guards gruffly informed her that she wasn't leaving yet._ They must have realized who I am. Certainly I'll be questioned…that means all isn't lost. If they are questioning me Harry hasn't been caught! The order still lives! _The thought gave her a moment of joy, until she remembered that most death eater interrogations included torture_. I'll not break. I can sing a song of silence…they'll never, ever break me. _Resigned to her fate, Ginny returned to the fetal position she had held only 20 minutes earlier.

Another creak resounded in the small room signifying the entrance of another. Ginny lifted her head slightly to see who would be conducting her torture session. Before stood a man-_No, a boy-_ whose presence was familiar, but extremely unsettling. Each step he took towards her was another step closer to the truth, to her fate.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Ginny Weasley. Surprised that they caught you so easily." Taunted a sneering Michael Corner. _Traitorous bastard! _Ginny had dated Michael when she was 14; he was her first boyfriend and the worst of the whole lot. When they broke up she told everyone it was over Quidditch-but really it was over a much different game. Michael was ready to go all the way, but Ginny was not. After confiding to Michael that she wasn't ready, he broke up with her in order to find 'more pleasurable company'. That was fine, she really didn't want to deal with a boyfriend who cared only about sex. She had seen a spark of evil in him back then, writing it off as hormones-now she didn't think hormones were the source of evil.

"You know, sweetheart, if you hadn't been such a prude back then…well, lets just say you would be in more comfortable accommodations." He drawled, motioning with his head towards his lap. _At least if I was there I could castrate him._

He kept staring at her, obviously waiting for her to respond to his taunting. Well, Ginny wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. A mask of aloofness came over her as she sat quietly staring at nothing. It was arduous task, for every bone in her body screamed to curse and spit on him. He was filth and, oh, how she wanted to make him bleed, but her mind told her to stay silent. _Never let the enemy know who you really are. If you fight now, they'll expect it later. _

This containment was only the tip of the iceberg; she was sure that more pain and suffering was to come her way.

Michael sauntered towards her slowly, each step pronounced by the clacking of his expensive shoes. _One, two, three, four…_He stopped in front of her. _Five, six, seven, eight, nine…_Warm, foul breath brushing against her cheek. _10,11,12,13,14…_

"No strong words, Gin? No smart arsed comment?" he whispered in her ear.

_15,16,17,18,19, 20…_

"I'm speaking to you, Virginia!" He yelled, grasping her chin and forcing her to face him. _Hmm, whole year of dating and he never knew my full name._ He looked furious; apparently Michael didn't like being ignored. _21, 22, 23, 24… _He slapped her hard across the face, the impact forcing her head to turn slightly; a bruise would be forming there. "You don't want to fight, well fine! Will make this all the easier!" He stepped back from her, and though aware of his movements she continued to count the stones.

"Hey, Cobble, get in here!" he screamed through the door. Cobble came lumbering into the room. It was the fat guard who had kicked the bucket over.

"What do you want?" Cobble grumbled irritably.

"Keep a look out for that bastard. I want to have a little fun with this one." Michael said, looking straight at Ginny, lust in his eyes. _Fuck! _If this Cobble decided to let him have his way there would be no escape.

"He gave orders; no rape." Cobble said. _Thank Merlin! _

"Does he have the Dark Mark? No, he bloody skirted his way around that one now didn't he! Hell, he didn't even get involved with our efforts until after we won!" Michael yelled, obviously displeased with Cobbles response. "That bastard has no authority as far as I'm concerned. Now watch for me, because whether you approve or not, I'm fucking the bitch!" _Oh fuck! _

Michael shrugged off his robe, leaving him in a pair of trousers and a white shirt. The shirt sleeves were rolled up past his elbows and the dark mark glared from his forearm. _As hideous and as black as his heart._ He started towards her again, and Ginny scrambled backward until she met the wall. "Oh, so the bitch does seem to be able to react to something." Michael laughed as though the entire situation was absolutely wonderful. She felt his fingers grasp around her arms, hauling her to her feet. He pushed her violently and she collided with the wall.

"This going to be fun, Ginny girl." He hissed into her ear. Ginny closed her eyes; she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. There was nothing she could do to stop what was about to happen, but if she didn't move, he wouldn't enjoy it as much._ Don't say anything, be numb, be aloof.. _He started to grab at her robe, attempting to drag it off her body. _Athena, Aphrodite, Minerva…please for the love of Goddess help me be strong_. Ginny just kept running prayers through her head, hoping that someone would save her before he finally got her robe off. The rough hands were trying to pry apart her clenched thighs. _Never submit, never surrender. _

All of a sudden the weight of his body was gone, but she didn't dare open her eyes. _Don't speak, don't say a word. _Slumping to the ground, Ginny leaned against the wall, never opening her eyes.

"Thought I said no rape!" a new voice yelled. It was strangely familiar, but Ginny couldn't place it. The owner of the voice sounded angry, no not angry, pissed beyond the seven hells was more accurate.

"I don't care! This one is a personal vendetta!" Michael yelled in response.

"I don't give a flying fuck! Not only did you disobey my order, you also disobeyed the dark lord's! He said to leave the pureblooded women alone! There are few enough purebloods in the world, pure females even less so."

"She's a dirty, ugly, Weasley! Even as a pureblood she's lower than trash!"

"Shut your trap! Despite them fighting for the wrong side the Weasleys have the purest blood in the world! As for being lower than trash…well what does that say about those who rape garbage?" Ginny listened to each word carefully, not daring to open her eyes. Apparently she wasn't going to die or be raped, at least not today. She couldn't fathom what they were going to use her for, but she thanked the gods for her savior, even if he was death eater scum.

"Sorry, Corner, but you know the punishment for disobeying orders." The voice said, sounding anything but sorry.

"You…you've got to be joking!" Michael stammered out. His voice was filled with fear, and Ginny reveled in it.

"No joke, Corner. Disobedience of this caliber…tut, tut." The voice said, and Ginny heard a clinking sound slipping against cloth. There was a rustle of clothing and then frantic footsteps. Ginny opened her eyes at the exact moment that the blade sliced through Michael Corner's torso and blood sprayed across her face. She felt her stomach drop at the sight of spilling intestines and gushes of blood. Attempting to regain her footing, Ginny was hit with a bout of nausea.

The floor was rushing towards her, but then strong arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel herself being lifted up and then…the last thing she remembered before blacking out was silver eyes and the scent of pine trees and earth.


	2. Luna: What a comfy cell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter(it belongs to the rich woman across the Pond aka JK Rowlings) and FrouFrou's name is based off of one of my favorite musical duos._

A/N: Okay, this is shorter than the first but necessary for the story. Also I would like to say this is A/U after OOTP-this story holds no HBP spoilers or connections-anything that happens inHBP doesn't occur in this universe. Alrighty, enjoy.

Chapter 2 

**Luna**

Despite the distressing situation she was currently faced with, Luna felt a dreamy smile grace her lips. The sun and the nature that surrounded her was a glorious sight after months of cold stones. The carriages were waiting, horses of varying colors attached, obviously their mode of transportation to wherever they were headed. Luna wondered at the suspicious use of muggle transportation-for the death eaters to claim such hatred for the muggle world, using horse drawn carriages seemed blasphemous.

Casting aside errant thoughts of the Death Eater dogma, Luna placed her attention back on the guard. He was mumbling something about castles-"Castle Black, Castle Grindlewald, Castle LeStrange, Castle Pettigrew…"-and so on. The tides of her life had changed-she had once entertained the idea that good always triumphed over evil; the siege and capture of Hogwarts dashed that whimsical notion against the proverbial rocks. Obviously the Death Eaters had deemed her worthy of living and she was thankful for that. There were friends who would claim her a coward for giving in, but Luna was no fool. Looking down at her attire, she was forced to admit that her treatment had been satisfactory.

Her capture was quick; the Death Eaters swarmed Ravenclaw tower, gathering all its occupants into the common room. They took names and sorted them by age, sex, and blood ties. Luna, a pure blooded witch, was in the smallest grouping consisting of three other girls. After being sorted they were escorted to the DADA room, where girls from other houses waited. In all there were four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and six Gryffindors varying from age 14 to 18.

The room consisted of ten cots, each with a pillow and blankets. The tables and chairs had been moved to rest against the walls leaving space for them to roam about. Numbed by disbelief, Luna merely curled up on a cot and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Luna had dreamt of screams and death; she awoke in the middle of the night, sleep's solace abandoning her to contemplation. The black and white world had been shattered when her mother died, but this blow to her psyche led to a disturbing realization-good didn't always win out. She had truly thought, in her deepest heart of hearts, that Harry would slay Voldemort and everything would sort itself out. In the aftermath she was left to make the choice-die or live. If she died she would not be written as a martyr, not now with the Death Eaters in power-she would just be a nameless casualty-her death would mean nothing. Luna decided she would live in this Death Eater run world; she would do more good alive than being dead.

When morning came so did the guards; Luna promptly named them Sir Mead, Sir Victuals, and Sir Latrine. They were not cruel or particularly nice, they did there job efficiently, bringing their namesakes to the girls each day. Clothing from their trunks back in the dorms was brought to them; at least they were not wearing the same clothes every day.

Towards the end of their imprisonment new garments were handed out; riding leathers, dresses colored in favor of their houses, slippers, shoes, small clothes, and even brushes. House elves had been sent into the chamber, one assigned to each girl personally, ready to spruce them up and help tie the horrible corset styled robes. Luna had originally admired the medieval fripperies, but soon lost her ardor for them when breathing became an issue.

A small tug on her gown shook Luna from her thoughts; looking down she acknowledged the small house elf, Frou Frou. Froufrou was young for a house elf, a maid in her society. Sweet and gentle, Frou Frou was an excellent companion. _At least I'll have one friend through it all. _The house elf was to be her constant companion, according to Sir Victuals; each girl was to have one and no matter where she ended up, Froufrou would be with her.

"Miss, we should be boarding the carriages nows." Said Froufrou timidly. Though Luna had been nothing but kind, it would take more than two days for the house elf to warm to he presence.

Nodding her head in assent, Luna clambered into her designated carriage, Frou Frou trailing behind her. After her entrance a guard tapped his wand on the handles-"To keep you from jumping out" –was the only explanation she received.

"Froufrou do you know where we are headed?" Luna asked.

"Castle Black, miss. That is where all the Ravenclaw girls are going." Frou Frou replied dutifully.

"What about the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls?"

"To Castle's LeStrange and Zabini, Miss."

"Oh, alright. Thank you, Frou Frou." Luna trailed off. She didn't know why she bothered asking, where she was going didn't really matter. Turning, she cast her sights towards the world outside the carriage. Death eaters were scurrying about, grouping girls together by robes, and designating carriages. Nothing extraordinary was happening and Luna was sure her mind would soon be drifting.

"Sir, she is to go to Castle LeStrange." A voice said rather loudly; Luna focused her attention to the Death Eater.

"Well, I said she is to go to Castle Black and I do believe I'm in charge here." Another voice answered, a familiar voice, one that Luna could not for the life of her place. _Goddess where do I know that voice from? _

"But, Sir, we do not have another carriage ready for Castle Black."

"Let me see the list." There was a pause in conversation; Luna assumed the man was scanning the list he had asked for. "Here, put her in the carriage with Lovegood."

"Yes sir, it shall be arranged."

Who could they possibly be putting in with her? It obviously wasn't another Ravenclaw, for he said she was supposed to be bound for Castle LeStrange. _She's a Gryffindor then. _

Suddenly the crowds outside we're shifting as though to let someone-_or something_-through. A glimpse of a shockingly white blond head came into view and Luna knew why that voice was so familiar. _Draco Malfoy, I thought he was living with the wild snorckreeks. _Behind the 6'0" frame of the 18 year old Slytherin was a rather beastly looking guard; the guard looked to be carrying someone in his arms.

Malfoy pointed at her carriage and the guard came lumbering forward, jostling his bundle in his arms. It was until Malfoy sauntered away that Luna recognized the person who was to occupy her carriage. The splash of blood red hair immediately gave away the identity of Ginny Weasley.

The carriage door was flung open and Ginny's prone form was laid on the bench opposite of Luna and Froufrou. Ginny looked like she had gone through hell and back; her hair was matted and knotted so much it resembled Hermiones bushy nest of hair, dirt covered her body, her school uniform was ripped in places, and above all she had a nasty bruise on her face.

Luna knelt beside her friend and began inspecting her injuries; she placed her hand on her forehead –_no fever- _she looked for cuts, there were none. Resigning to waiting for Ginny to wake up, Luna took off her cloak and laid it over the young Gryffindor. _Sleep well Ginny, I don't think you sleep so easy after today. _

_A/n: Remember reviewing is good for the soul and also encourages the author. _


	3. Ginevra: Lucky, my arse

**A/N: Wow been awhile since I last posted. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been very bust with packing for college and getting my stuff together before classes start. Despite this I have been writing often. This is the fourth or fifth version of chapter three. I actually started with chapter 3 as a completely different Draco chapter, then it became Molly. The third version ended up Ginny and then I was off. It went though 3 more revamps before I came to this final version. Hope you enjoy, and I'll start working on chapter 4 asap. --Blair **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry potter or any of the characters. Any original characters are mine. Information was gathered from the Harry Potter lexicon. **

**Chapter 3: Ginevra**

The basket filled with her toilette swung back and forth as Ginny walked towards the pond. Frou Frou had been so kind as to procure soap, a washcloth, towels, shampoo and conditioner. After a month of imprisonment and three days of traveling, a bath, even when the water was freezing, was in order. The other girls owned house elves, which attended to their mistress's toilette, washing them up with sponges and small buckets of water. In a house of six brothers, her bath time had been he only time of privacy. Growing up in a family of nine, and being the only female offspring, Ginny had always coveted her bath time-it was her only sanctuary. So when Luna had offered Froufrou's services, she graciously declined.

After weaving through various trees and underbrush the anticipated waters appeared. It was bigger than she originally predicted it would be, but it wasn't nearly as big as the lake by Hogwarts. _Will I ever see Hogwarts again? _Ginny wondered with a sigh, Hogwarts was her second home and now it was a Death eater fortress. If someone had asked her six years ago, "where do you think you'll be at age 17?", she would've been dead wrong in all her answers. She was supposed to be studying for NEWTS not trudging through a forest, a captive of death eaters, looking for a place to bath.

Setting down her basket and slipping off her trainers, Ginny began to strip off her soiled and tattered clothing. Folding and arranging her clothes into a small pile on the shore, the red head slowly waded into the water, bath accessories in hand. A bolder protruded from the shallow waters, a little ways into the pool. She slid through the cool waters towards the rock and set her basket on top of it.

Goose pimples speckled her skin, urging her to make quick work of cleansing herself. Grabbing the shampoo, Ginny quickly squirted a portion in her hand and began working it into her hair. Once satisfied she had massaged and soaped her hair adequately, Ginny sank beneath the surface, washing out the suds. Coming to the surface, she noticed some of the shampoo still remained in her hair. Not wanting to venture beneath the icy depths again, she merely laid her head back into the water, her face still above the surface.

Lying there, Ginny listened to the deathly quiet of the world. _This may be the last time I shall truly find sanctuary. _The thought sadden her, but it also gave her strength. She needed a plan of action; she could not just allow Voldemort to win so easily. _No, not Voldemort, Tom. He is strengthened when people refer to him as Voldemort. It's made up name. He's Tom, he's always been Tom. _Tom controlled almost the whole of Europe now, if the gossip around camp was to be trusted. If that were true escape would be impossible for now. She could not really do anything at the moment except gather information. _Remember, Gin, knowledge is power. _

A loud cracking noise woke Ginny from her musings. She stood in the water, crouching a bit as to cover her chest in the water. She scanned the area around her, specifically in the direction of the cracking sound. It could be a dangerous animal, or a perverted death eater lurking in the woods. She listened and watched for five more minutes before relenting in her search. If a Death eater was lurking about, she didn't have to worry. It was painfully obvious after 33 days that they didn't plan upon killing her, and she doubted rape was in the cards, considering the last bloke who tried was now severed into two pieces, dead as a doornail.

Her sanctuary encroached open, Ginny started to rush through the rest of her bath. She decided to forgo the conditioner, grabbing the soap instead. She began to scrub furiously at her dirty and bruised skin, not stopping until her entire body was tinged pink. Once finished she headed toward the shore and her clothing.

A sudden stinging pain halted Ginny's walk towards the beach. The pain originated in her left foot. _I must have stepped on a broken shell or a piece of glass. _Ginny tried to lift her foot, hoping to limp towards shore in order to inspect her wound, but another jolt of pain hit her; this time it was on her ankle. Something had a hold of her leg, a something with very sharp claws that were digging into her flesh. Ginny tugged harder, trying to shake whatever it was from her leg, but that only increased her pain as the beast only sunk its claws deeper. Biting her lip to stop the shout of pain that wished to break free, Ginny tried to move again. The claws still in her ankle something else penetrated the skin of her calf, sinking deeply and viciously into her leg.

"HOLY FUCK!" Ginny screamed. The obscenity was well deserved, for all around her the water tinted red. Blood streamed from her leg as the creature began to tug her under. Ginny began kicking her legs furiously, it wasn't until she was almost completely submerged that she screamed; a piercing scream, a scream of suffering and fear. It was completely quiet save the shrieking of the witch, but as she was pulled under, water flooding Ginny's lungs, even she was silenced.

Beneath the surface Ginny continued her futile struggles. The water filled her mouth and all she could taste was the metallic of her own blood. The claws were climbing up her leg, tearing away the soft tissue of her body. The water stung her eyes as she tried to catch a glimpse of her killer. Red eyes stared right back at her as the creature bit down once more. It was the last thing she saw before the blackness took over.

Ginny awoke to a blazing fire beside her and the stars blanketing the skies above her. Blinking in confusion, she attempted to recall the previous events of the day. _Woke up, rode in carriage for hours on end with Luna, went to pond to take bath…Fuck! _Ginny whipped the blanket that covered her body off, staring fixedly at her left leg. Cuts and bruised encased the leg, but each seemed to have been cleaned and stitched up. Her body was bare beneath the blankets; in attempt at modesty she clutched them to her chest.

Calming the storm of emotion inside her, Ginny looked around in a frantic search to identify her rescuer. The fire was roaring to her right; beside it, various medical instruments and concoctions were settled. Blankets were piled up nearby, all neatly folded with what looked to be fresh clothing next to them. Eventually she was torn from her inspections by a rustling noise coming from the woods around the camp.

Ginny sat up, straightened her back and stared at the crackling bushes. She could not contain her surprise when an adorable, female creature popped out of the brush. The creature was petite, only about 4'11" in height, a very tiny waist, and big ears. Her skin was a pale shade of moss green and her almond shaped eyes were dark shade of brown or black; Ginny could not decipher which in this light. She wore a white chemise, with a brown bodice over it, black ribbon tying it closed about her torso. A tan skirt enveloped her, stopping at her ankles so brown loafers were visible beneath. A kerchief was about her head, making it impossible to discern whether she had hair or not.

"Mistress is awake." The creature exclaimed excitedly upon seeing Ginny. She clapped her hands together enthusiastically; scurry over to the red headed girl in mere seconds. Now, Mistress, you shouldn't be to active. Yer wounds still need time to heal." The pixie of a girl gushed, whist replacing Ginny's blanket and tucking the sides beneath her legs.

"Ummm, sorry to sound unappreciative and all, but who the hell are you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I plum fergot to introduce meself. M'name's Allwyn Sonkle and I'm t'be yer personal maid. I'm a loyal sort, Mistress, so tell m' anything you please and I'll keep it safe as a gringotts vault." Allwyn's excitements and good disposition were infectious.

"May I call you Ally?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress." Ally answered with a bright smile, clearly indicating she would like that very much. Curious Ginny decided to pry further into Ally's knowledge; she was after, Ginny's maid.

"Ally, how is it you came to be my maid? I don't remember anyone telling me I had a maid, save yourself."

"Oh, m' master told me I was to attend ye, to treat you as well and as loyally as I serve im." Ally said.

"Master? I thought that house elves only served one master or household?" Ginny said, somewhat confused.

"Oh, they do mistress, but I'm no house elf."

"Your not?"

"No, mistress. I'm a hybrid elf. Me Da was a mountain elf, mum a house elf. That's why I'm so tall- well, tall in comparison to house elves anyway. Hybrid's, such as m'self, are compelled to serve, but we choose our own masters and mistresses initially. We are very loyal and we don't inflict pain upon ourselves fer screwin up orders. My master asked me to serve as yer maid, and I agreed. Must admit I thought ye such a pretty girl that yer must have a pretty temper too." Ally explained.

Ginny blushed at the compliment. _Poor thing thinks I have a good temper. _"Who is your master, Ally?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry, Mistress, I'm not allowed t'tell ye that." Ally said, "I've orders not to."

"Alright then, I will not ask you again." Ginny said. "Where are we?"

"In the woods m'Lady. A few miles from the main camp."

"Why are we so far from everyone else? I know the pond was only a little ways away from camp, not even a mile."

"Master as decided to send ye ahead of the camp. Says that ye have already ad two scares to yer health. E' doesn't want ter chance a third." She explained. "E' left to go fetch a small litter for ye, one person moves faster than o'hundred."

"Right. What attacked me in that pond? I didn't see it save its eyes, and come to think of it, how did I get away?"

"Well, m'lady ye was attacked by a Kappa from the look o' it. Nasty creatures. It's odd though, Kappa's are native to Japan and Mongolia, some one must've put the beast here. Maybe an exotic pet that they didn want no more." Ally said. "As fer yer rescuer, that be m' master. He was bringin is horse to drink when he heard yer screams. Jumped in the waters and destroyed the beast before it killed ye." Ally's eyes had glazed over, taking on a dreamy look that Ginny often associated with Luna. "M' master is the greatest master there ever was. Young, heroic, handsome, and e' is fair as any. A bit cold seemin at times, but if ye look carefully you can learn to read is eyes. That's where his emotions live, in the eyes."

"You care greatly for your master I see." Ginny said, feeling like she was witnessing something she should not. Ally was obviously in love with her master, a horrible fate for an elf to fall for a human.

"Yes, Yes. I love m' master. That's why I plan to serve ye well, Mistress. M'master thinks ye worthy of is attention, and that means ye are worthy o' m' services."

"I'm flattered, Ally, but please call me Ginny instead of Mistress or milady. If you must in public feel free to do so, but while in private I want no formalities" Ginny said with a smile.

"As it pleases, my mis. Ginny."

"Now, Ally I have one more question."

"Yes, Ginny."

"Can I have some clothes?"

A/N: well there you go. Yes, I know Draco has yet to appear but he will I promise. This is called exposition people, first get to know the characters and then they'll be thrown together. Please review it does the body good, and the authors fingers.


	4. Cho: Exotic

A/N: alright so this Chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. Also I'm going to give you guys a bit of a warning- I am starting my freshman year of art school on Monday so writing time may be scarce. Also I do not have my internet hookup yet(I've been picking up the wireless signal at my local library) so things may take longer. Also I have been going through atleast three drafts for each chapter so yeah. Patience is a virtue. Please enjoy

Chapter 4: Cho

Cho loved the temples; they were the only place of solace she could find lately.

Incense burned all around her, the scent of cinnamon wafting through the air. This particular Temple was constructed to accommodate some of Aphrodite's Palace's Eastern clients, they rarely visited the Palace, but Aida Zabini had the temple built as a precaution. Cho was grateful for Mrs. Zabini's paranoid perfectionism.

During her 19, almost 20, years of life Cho had never been religious. She had gone to a few prayer circles with her parents, but those few she had been to were of the European mind. The circle's were jokes to her, people prayed for material possessions, for things no god, if there was a god, would bestow without adequate compensation. When she began her employment at the Palace, she felt a sense of shame and guilt. After a few weeks Cho found herself repenting and burning incense in the temple. She never recognized a specific god or goddess to pray to, more so she was praying for guidance and forgiveness from any deity willing to give it.

As she rested her forehead on the stone floor in reverence, footsteps invaded her solace. The well known clicking of high heels and the swish of lace and silks signified the entrance of Mistress Zabini.

"Madame, what calls you?" Cho asked respectfully as she rose gracefully to stand and face her employer.

Aida Zabini's eyes flickered to the incense burning nearby and back to Cho's small frame. She shifted her shawl about her for a moment or two before speaking. "I have chosen a new client for you. He is of ten times the consequence as your last." She said, her voice, smooth as silk, but also sharp as a blade.

"What is his preference, Madame? They are all so different, I would prefer to know before hand so I may accommodate to his tastes." Cho said.

"No, Cho, this is much different from your other clients. This man has not come to Aphrodite's, he is a high ranking death eater, in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"If he has not sought our business then why…"

"You Miss Chang our a courtesan, your duty and life is seduction. Those first few clients were merely trial runs for you." Aida pressed her crimson painted limps into a firm line before continuing. "Aphrodite courtesans are high society. We keep our business clean, our girls comfortable, and the riff raff kept out by servicing rich men. You may think that this establishment is new, an addition that came along with the Dark Lords acclimation of power, but I assure you it is not. I have run this establishment for years, seducing the rich and powerful, that is how we stay so well hidden and provided for."

"How am I to meet such a rich man? Surely as a courtesan I will not be capable of nearing his presence." Cho inquired.

Aida smiled, her expression devious. "My dear girl, secrecy is key. You shall be attending a party within a month's time. At this ball, you will not be a courtesan, but a wealthy Chinese sorceress. I have a few inside connections that'll accompany you, vouching for your rank. Your escorts shall introduce you to various top ranking death eaters, flirt and be coy with them, whilst glancing at your true target out of your eye every once and a while. Make sure you make eye contact with him at some point prior to your meeting. When you meet be cool, calm, collected, and confident. You know you are stunning and you shall intrigue him. That is all you must do on this first meeting; acquaint yourself with him."

"So little, but I thought I was to make him my client?" Cho was slightly confused. Aida had just informed her she was to seduce him, but now she says that Cho is only to meet him.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are. Silly girl, with a man such as this you must treat the seduction with delicacy. One small step at a time; he is not a man easily worked upon. At first I had planned for you to take on the son, but apparently his mother is searching for a prospective bride, the media will keep a close eye on his doings. He is a smart lad and wouldn't dare involve himself with a women he did not think of as a prospective bride."

"I understand, Madame. I shall not fail you." Cho said.

"I hope not. That said, you shall be attending classes with Jerome and Meredith. We must hone your dancing and etiquette before the ball. After all you must pass as a socialite." Aida said. That said she clicked her way towards the temple exit.

"Madame!" Cho called out to her, as she neared the doors.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Who is this man I shall be seducing?" Cho felt apprehensive. Her stomach was filled with knots; she knew in her heart that she would not like the answer.

"Why, it is Lucius Malfoy, my dear." Aida Zabini said, and left just as she entered, high heels padding against the floor and yards of fabric trailing behind her.

A/N: Reviews do the body good.


	5. Luna: Ms Herst

Chapter 5

Luna: Mistress Black

"The Mistress is expecting you and within an hour I shall introduce you to her ladyship." Spouted Ms. Herst.

Ms. Herst was by no means an attractive woman; in fact she was quite the opposite. She had limp brown hair, sagging breasts, masculine hands, yellowed teeth, and thousands of wrinkles. Luna was certain the woman was part troll and was actually about to ask, but they had arrived at their destination.

"This ladies is to be your home for the next few months. A few of you might elevate in ranking a bit, hence earning better lodgings, but from the looks of you that won't be happening anytime soon." Ms. Herst said, her voice gruff and unappealing the girl's ears. She gestured towards a large door, all the girls' eyes following the movement of her powdered hand. They all stood stalk still, unsure whether Ms. Herst wanted them to proceed into the room.

"Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of ninnies, get yourselves inside." She growled. "Honestly when someone decided Ravenclaws were intelligent they must have had their head up their arse." Some of the girls squeaked in surprise as they all trampled into the room.

Luna gazed upon the chamber before her. The various beds were set up in a style reminiscent of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, except they were bunk beds. Curtains were placed around each set of beds, obviously to give some semblance of privacy. The big difference between the hospital wing and this room was the finery. The floor was covered in expensive carpet and long cashmere drapes hung in front of the windows. The beds were queen size and had silk sheets. Trunks sat upon each of the lower beds and upon closer inspection they were monogrammed. The upper bunks where less richly furnished, but looked comfortable nonetheless. Obviously, they had not been brought to Castle Black for sentencing.

"Now, get settled in and clean yourselves up. I'll call back for you in an hour, then you'll be meeting her Ladyship." Said Ms. Herst before she trounced out of the room.

Luna looked down the long isle of beds. In front of each bed was a house elf, all female, dressed in maid regalia, looking proud of a job well done. Luna spotted Froufrou; she was towards the back of the expansive room, her head bobbing around looking for her mistress. Luna giggled at the creature's silly behavior and walked towards her. There was no reason to keep Froufrou in suspense.

Froufrou soon spotted her mistress and the effect still amazed Luna. The darling elf's eyes grew wide and light up as she clasped her small hands in front of her heart. "Miss Luna, Miss Luna I has made everything ready for yous. I made the bed and put away all your belongings." Froufrou exclaimed, excitement dripping from each word that cross her lips. Luna smiled.

"Frou Frou, do you know anything about trolls?" Luna asked.

"Trolls Miss?" said Frou frou. Luna nodded.

"I don't knows much about trolls, miss Luna. Theys be nasty creatures, big and smelly." Frou frou said.

"Hmmm, Ms.Herst must be a troll. She fits the description and is rather large for a witch." Luna reasoned.

"Oh, Miss Luna you mustn't speak so! You will be in trouble if you be heard." Froufrou fretted.

Whatever Luna was about to respond was cut off by Padma Patil. "Luna, do you know why were here?"

"Hmmm, they'll probably be auctioning us off to gargoyles." Luna replied. She did not know why they were there, but she did believe it involved an auction of sorts.

"Luna, this is serious! We are Death Eater captives and now is not the time for your odd ball antics." Padma said, her voice stern.

"I was being perfectly serious. They are treating us very well for prisoners, like how they treat animals before auction. We are all being dressed up and pampered, why else would they be nice unless they planned to use us?" Luna felt like being lucid for once. Did she believe in all that they Quibbler preached, absolutely, but she also knew that they rest of the world did not agree. She preferred her beyond magical world of snorkacks and what not, but once in a great while she wanted to be taken seriously. This was one such occasion.

"I know you all think I'm a loon because I believe in the Quibbler stories, but that doesn't mean I can't see what's happening around me." Luna said, looking Padma straight in the eyes. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your house elf or are you going to just gape at me all day long?" Luna asked, gesturing to the petite elf clutch the bottom of Padma's gown.

"Oh, yes. This is Belle, Belle this is Luna Lovegood, she's a friend." Belle scuttled forward slowly, curtseying politely. Afterward Luna introduced Froufrou and they sent the house elves off together. Watching the two elves' retreating forms for but a moment Padma turned to Luna.

"I here mistress Black is a terrible woman. I fear that our amiable treatment is coming to a close." Padma whispered. She looked about the room after speaking, frantic eyes darting to every dark corner. "I hear she cuts out your tongue if what you say displeases her and shaves you bald if you do not wear your hair properly."

"Hmm, well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we. She could be a descendent of Medusa; she had a hair of snakes and could turn people to stone with her eyes." Luna mused.

"Honestly, Luna, Medusa is an old witches tale." Padma said.

"No, mountaineers in Gimbli Peaks found some of her victims, all turned to stone."

Padma sighed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm not going to argue with a loon.'

"I counted the girls today, there are twenty of us altogether." Padma said.

"Twenty one:" Luna replied.

"I counted ten times, Luna, there are twenty."

"Ginny, she was captured too."

"I don't see her."

"She's not in this room but she is somewhere in the castle. Draco Malfoy was very adamant about sending her here."

"Malfoy? He's here?" Padma exclaimed, completely amazed.

"Yes, he was in charge of the movement of prisoners after the sack of Hogwarts." Luna explained.

Padma stared at Luna in amazement as she attempted to grasp the idea of a former classmate being apart of their capture.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, his father is Lucius Malfoy after all.

"Enough chit chat ladies. "Belted out Ms. Herst, her guttural voice startling all and scaring a large percentage of the younger girls. "Line up ye ninnies!"

All the girls scampered quickly to form a line in front of Ms. Herst. Padma and Luna were at the back of the line, their house elves clinging to their robes. Ms. Herst opened the doors and the all filed our, whispers and gossip tickling every dainty ear.

"Mistress Black is actually He who must not be named's Bride."

"She's actually the legendary Morgan LeFay returned from the dead."

"I hear she's the most beautiful woman on the Earth."

Luna listened to the chatter of the younger girls; she didn't think any of these assumptions were right. Luna wholly believed Morgan le Fay was still roaming the planet, but she highly doubted she would stoop to become an underling of Voldemorts.

"Here we are." Exclaimed Ms. Herst. Two very tall oak doors greeted Luna, they towered over ten feet tall. "Now, mind your manners. Always say yes Madame and no Madame." She instructed.

Luna's breath caught in her throat as the doors opened wide to reveal the illustrious Mistress Black.

**A/N: **

**Wow, this took so long , but I have had many delays (school, computer crashes, and an art history test) On the Brightside I have big plans for this fic and have already started on chapter 6. I Know this wasn't the most interesting of chapters but it is necessary-yes I know you're all damning expostion. This weekend I have a paper to write so I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but I will try to get something down. **

**Here's a bone for Chapter 6:**

The silver eyes bore into her and she couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness that washed over her. She had been assured safety, but she still had a tingling of fear. Ginny gulped down some air and took a deep breath

Read and review my pretties.


End file.
